De Spion: De grote zandstorm (7)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Verloren Woestijn Leyenda Toepasselijke accessoires. Een wadjet kruipt langs mijn been omhoog en krult zich om mijn nek als een ketting. Ik ben gek op wadjets. Mooi en sierlijk (en natuurlijk functioneel). De Grote Zandstorm. Ik zie woestijnpets schrikken. De Grote Zandstorm is geen normale Zandstorm. Het is een Zandstorm opgeroepen door de geest van de-Zoon-van-de-Farao. Het is een grote, verschrikkelijke Zandstorm die alles dat op zijn pad komt vernietigd. Een combinatie van (veel) zand en een tornado. Als die Zandstorm je pad kruist ben je de volgende dag zo glad als een spiegel. Waar denk je anders waar die kleine ronde steentjes vandaan komen? Ze zijn geslepen door de vele Zandstormen in de Verloren Woestijn, maar de Grote Zandstorm is tien keer gevaarlijker. Hij raast heel Neopia over, maar neemt alleen degene die met zijn meester te maken hebben. Kortom: T.T., de bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet, Kummintus (en zijn bemanning) en Ylana moeten maken dat ze weg komen! Wanhoop “Ergens midden in die Zandstorm.” Gorix kreeg zowaar een hekel aan de kapitein van de Dede. Waarom dat weet niemand. “Jullie moeten hem vinden! Hij is de kapitein van de Dede…” “We moeten helemaal niks! Er lopen zoveel kapiteins rond op deze wereld.” Gorix was nogal uit zijn humeur. Kwam door de slapeloze nachten. Garin liet een onopmerkzaam kuchje horen. “Alsjeblieft. Ik smeek jullie! Het is weliswaar niet een kapitein van het Verzet, maar het is wel ONZE kapitein. We kunnen niet zonder.” De bemanning van de Dede knikten. Ze konden gewoon niet zonder hun kapitein. Levske en Scout zuchtten. Cylara keek Gorix gespannen aan. Garin, Jaques en Talak stonden al klaar. “Voorwaarts dan maar weer!” De bemanning van de Dede zuchtte opgelucht. “Dank jullie allemaal.” Fluisterde de stuurman (vooral tegen Levske.) “Zullen we Ylana ook maar meenemen als we toch buiten zijn?” Dit was eerder een bevel dan een vraag van Cylara. “Die gil kwam uit het oosten. Aangezien we jullie vonden in het noorden moeten Ylana en Kummintus daar zijn.” Bedacht Levske. Ze gingen voor de tweede maal dwars door de Zandstorm heen. Hij leek als maar heviger en heviger te worden. Er dook een schim op. Klein en vrolijk. “Quinte!” juichte Levske. Haar Tanizard hadt hun gevonden. De kleine Quinte gebaarde dat ze mee moesten komen. Ze ging naar boven toe. “Quinte wacht!” Ze klommen omhoog. Het was levensgevaarlijk en waarom ze hun grootste vijand hielpen is een raadsel, maar in tijden van nood kunnen vijanden bondgenoten worden. De blik van de stuurman gaf genoeg aan dat ze van hun kapitein hielden. Hoe wreed hij ook kon zijn, ze waren trouw aan hem. De grootste vijanden van Ylana: Scout en Levske. Zij waren juist degene geweest die haar ook wilden redden. Om nog een rekening te vereffenen? En wat hadden de piraten nu te maken met Kummintus? Oké, Garin was weliswaar bleek geworden bij het horen van zijn naam, maar waarom zou hij zijn leven wagen voor de piraat? Quinte ging naar rechts toe. Heel voorzichtig, voetje bij voetje volgde ze de Tanizard die blijkbaar geen enkel probleem hadt met de Zandstorm. Op een punt bleef ze hangen en wees naar beneden. Zonder woorden te verbruiken maakten Gorix en Levske twee haken vast in de rotsen, waar ze weer een stevig touw aan vast maakten. Scout en Cylara haalden uit hun rugzak een tuigje. Dit was een van de dingen die je moest kennen in het Verzet: abseilen (je laten zakken via een touw, ongeveer) Levske en Gorix hielden de touwen vast. Een kort teken aan Scout en Cylara en ze konden naar beneden. “Gaat alles nog goed bij jouw, Gorix?” “Kijk eens achter je Levske. Zie je die gaten?” Levske kek achter zich. Er was één haak zichtbaar, maar het touw ontbrak. Daarnaast was een vierkant gat, waar haak noch touw meer aanwezig waren. “Hopelijk zijn ze niet…Garin, kom eens hier! We hebben jullie hulp nodig!” Levske wees naar de haken en Garin begreep. Twee man hielden één touw vast. Er werd ruw aan de touwen gerukt door de wind. Aan het uiteinde van het touw probeerde Scout en Cylara zich zo goed mogelijk vast te houden, wat met deze Zandstorm haast onmogelijk leek. Quinte was hun gevolgd en ging steeds wat dieper. “Als ik me nu aanmeld als profesioneel abseiler met dit in mijn cv…nou reken maar dat ze me direct aannemen!” zuchtte Scout terwijl ze een steen probeerde vast te pakken. “Wat is er Quinte?” De kleine Tanizard begon opgewonden te worden. “Cylara kijk uit!” Leyenda Er ging een rilling over mijn rug heen. Ik was ergens niet gerust op. Kummintus Net op tijd kon Cylara uitwijken voor het lichaam dat onder haar hing. “Het is Kummintus!” Scout ging nog wat naar beneden. Ze vond Ylana. Cylara klom weer wat omhoog om te kijken waar het touw van Kummintus was blijven steken. Een doornstruik met doornen van zeker 10 neo-centimeter. Vandaar ook die krassen op zijn gezicht en handen. De struik had voorkomen dat Kummintus nog verder de afgrond in was gezakt (en er misschien nooit meer uitkwam). Cylara ging weer terug naar Kummintus nadat ze een extra touw naar boven hadt laten brengen door Quinte. Ze chekte zijn gezondheid. Ze voelde zijn hard klopppen. Hij leefde nog en op een paar schrammen, bulten en blauwe plekken na, was er niets aan de hand. Maar waarom was hij bewusteloos? Scout hadt net als Cylara het touw gechekt en was erachter gekomen dat de haak gewoonweg niet stevig in de rots was geslagen en eruit was gerukt door de Zandstorm. Ylana hadt het geluk gehad dat de haak nog achter een rots was blijven steken anders hadt de Grote Zandstorm al één iemand kunnen afstrepen. Ylana leefde nog op een open wond op haar arm (waarschijnlijk afkomstig van de haak) en een deuk in haar helm, waardoor ook zij bewusteloos was. Quinte hadt het touw naar boven gebracht en was weer terug gegaan naar Cylara en Scout. De Zandstorm hield maar niet op. Ze waren al half bedolven door het zand, maar niemand durfde het touw los te laten. Weet je hoe de stenen in een woestijn zo glad zijn? Dat komt door (met een duur woord) de erosie. De wind en het zand slijten na jaren de stenen helemaal glad. Je kon zo uitglijden. Een van de haken begon losser te zitten. Garin voelde het en waarschuwde de rest. Ze moesten opschieten, want ook de touwen begonnen te slijten door het zand. In de grot was de bemanning van de Dede en (een deel) van de Zwarte Pawkeet achtergebleven. “We kunnen ze toch niet aan hun lot overlaten?” zei een van de matrozen. “Ik zei dat we om onze kapitein geven, maar dat laten we niet echt blijken. We zitten hier maar te wachten terwijl de rest daar misschien wel in de problemen zit.” “Rustig stuurman.” Zei iemand van de Zwarte Pawkeet. “Hij heeft gelijk! We zitten hier maar, maar onze kapitein is daar ook! Hebben wij, toen we ons bij Garin aansloten, niet gezworen dat we elkaar nooit zouden laten vallen? Kom op! We gaan ze zoeken!” Talak kreeg aanhang. Quinte, de kleine Tanizard. De lieve petpet was overal tegelijk. In een keer vloog ze weer door de grot heen. Klaar om de overige bemanning naar hun kapiteins en vrienden te lijden. Het viel toch behoorlijk tegen. In de grot waren ze redelijk beschut geweest tegen de Zandstorm, maar hier: waar de Zandstorm vrij spel hadt was het een ander verhaal. Talak probeerde voor zich te kijken. Er dook een schaduw op, maar verdween meteen weer. Wie was dat? Leyenda Ik herrinderde die dag nog als gisteren. Ik reisde door het dal-van-de-farao’s op weg naar een prachtig meer in het westen van de Verloren Woestijn. Aangezien ik (toen nog) niets te maken had met T.T. had ik ook geen last van de Zandstorm (de Grote Zandstorm raakt alleen degene die met hem te maken heeft). Ik liep in de schaduw van een ravijn toen ik twee Cybunny’s zag bungelen aan een touw, proberend om de Acara en Grarrl onder hun in veligheid te brengen. Het schoot nog niet echt op. Het moest eerst even tot me door dringen waarom die twee zo moelijk aan het doen waren. Ik pakte mijn touw en wilde naar boven klimmen toen een koude, magere hand mijn schouder vast pakte. “Weet wat je doet meisje. De Zandstorm spaart niemand.” Ik deed geen moeite om achterom te kijken en klom naar boven toe. Meteen voelde ik hoe het zand dwars door mijn kleren heen ging. Ik klom door. Vastebesloten om te helpen. Weggeblazen Kummintus was (eindelijk) boven. Nu Ylana nog. De Zandstorm gunde je geen moment rust en iets werkte tegen. De touwen leken sneller te slijten dan normaal of was dat maar verbeelding? In ieder geval ging het mis. De rots waar Ylana’s haak achter was blijven steken liet los en rolde de afgrond in. Scout kon haar nog net op tijd vastpakken en het touw eraf snijden voordat Ylana zou volgen. Twee personen aan één touw dat al half was afgesleten was linke soep. “Cylara!” riep Scout maar de wind brulde zo hard dat haar stem verloren ging. Bovendien moest Cylara oppassen dat ze niet weggeblazen werd. Ze zat vlak bij de struik (waar Kummintus touw was blijven steken.) Er was iets met die doornen. Heel voorzichtig plukte ze een paar doornen en deed ze in haar heuptasje. “Cylara!” Het touw stond op knappen. Leyenda “Toen kwam zij.” Een oude Lenny in tovenaarskleding dook achter mij op. Ik viel op mijn knieën. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken